ralf_hats_workfandomcom-20200214-history
Bagel's cancer must be preserved
This is a list of The Future is Stupid episodes NOTE: 'All episodes end with "is Stupid. (Example: The ___ is Stupid) Season 1 The Pilot is Stupid: In the series pilot, Roger and Dan are accidentally sent to the year 2345. Roger decides to go look for beer, but gets kidnapped by a street gang. (Airdate: 5/16/12) (Rating: TV-MA-L) The Beer is Stupid: Roger forces Dan to give him beer. (Airdate: 5/16/12) (Rating: TV-MA) The TV is Stupid: Rodger starts complaining about nothing good that's on TV so he decides to go to the network headquarters to force them to air good shows. (Airdate: 5/23/12) (Rating: TV-MA) The Dan is Stupid: Dan tries to buy a hover-car, but learns that the currency in the future has changed, and is forced to get a job. (Airdate: 5/30/12) (Rating: TV-MA-V) The P**n is Stupid: Roger learns the p**n is outlawed everywhere, and he seeks to legalize it. (Airdate: 6/6/12) (Rating: TV-MA-L-S) The The is Stupid: Roger and Dan decide to see a newly-formed country called "Assland", and while there, they say the word "The". This results in the two in jail as the word "the" is outlawed in Assland (Airdate: 6/13/12) (Rating: TV-MA) The Cloud is Stupid: Crapzoid invites Roger and Dan to the 2345 Super Bowl. Once they arrive however, Dan learns that Crapzoid is planning to rig the game (Airdate: 6/20/12) (Rating: TV-MA-V) The Book is Stupid: Dan tries to get dating advice by reading a book about dating, but it has extremely bad advice. Meanwhile, Roger and Crapzoid sneak into the Mayor's office and try to steal some of his cigarette's, as the cigarette's owned by the Mayor are extremely rare. (Airdate: 6/27/12) (Rating: TV-MA-L) The Luck is Stupid: Dan starts experiencing bad luck, so he tries to get help from a leprechaun. Meanwhile, After swallowing a magnet, metallic things start sticking to Crapzoid (Airdate: 7/4/12) (Rating: TV-MA) The Drink is Stupid: TBA (Airdate: 7/11/12) (Rating: TV-MA-L) The Girl is Stupid: Roger falls in love with a girl, who is secretly a lesbian. Meanwhile, the Mayor tries to pass a law to get Roger and Dan out of town, but it fails to pass. (Airdate: 7/18/12) (Rating: TV-MA-L-S) The Sun is Stupid: Roger goes temporarily blind by looking at the sun, and thinks that the sun purposely made him blind. Meanwhile, Crapzoid gains superpowers and decides to become a superhero with Dan as his sidekick (Airdate: 7/25/12) (Rating: TV-MA-V) The Dog is Stupid : TBA Meatpocalypse: The most Unique episode in the entire series as it dosen't begin with "The" and end in "Is Stupid", A Meat Monster is destroying a city 500 years in the future (Airdate: 8/2/12) (Rating: TV-MA) More TBA Season 2 The Game Show is Stupid: Dan and Roger end up on a game show. (Airdate: 5/8/13) (Rating: TV-MA) The Meat is Stupid: Roger decides to sue a chain of restaurants after he discovers a piece of his shoe in his burger, which he unknowingly implanted in his burger himself. Meanwhile, Dan tries to find a lawyer for Roger's court case. (Airdate: 5/15/13) (Rating: TV-MA-L) The School is Stupid: Dan learns that you still have to go to school if you are 26, so he and Roger are forced to go back to school. (Airdate: 5/22/13) (Rating: TV-MA) The Internet is Stupid: Roger and Crapzoid are sent into the internet after trying to see how computers are built in the future. Meanwhile, Dan tries to see a movie, but keeps getting sidetracked (Airdate: 6/5/13) (Rating: TV-MA-V) The Baseball Is Stupid Roger and Dan Become the first Alien Baseball Players, But a Crap-Load of racism and Violence comes up. (Airdate: 6/12/13) (Rating: TV-MA-L-V) The Hero is Stupid: After a superhero destroys Roger's favorite resturant, Roger seeks revenge by becoming a super villian, and forces Dan to help him. (Airdate: 6/19/13) (Airdate: TV-MA-V) The Asylum is Stupid: Due to a misunderstanding, Roger and Dan are sent to a mental asylum, and they attempt to escape along with the insane paitents. Meanwhile, Crapzoid ends up getting shipped to Assland, and tries to escape. (Airdate: 6/26/13) (Rating: TV-MA-L) The Badger is Stupid: Roger and Dan are forced to babysit Crapzoid's pet badger, but the badger escapes. Meanwhile, Crapzoid ends up getting caught in a bank robbery. (Airdate: 7/17/13) (Rating: TV-MA-V) The Hotel is Stupid: Roger, Dan, Crapzoid and Selena end up trapped inside a hotel. At first, they're enjoying their stay, but things get bad after they learn a murderer is in the hotel as well. (Airdate: 8/21/13) More TBA Specials The Christmas is Stupid: Roger decides to dress as Santa Claus in order to go into people's houses and steal things. Meanwhile, Dan tries to find a gift for his girlfriend, but he is always getting sidetracked. (Airdate: 12/19/12) (Rating: TV-MA-L-V) The Show is Cancelled: TBA (Airdate: 3/31/2017) '(Series Finale)